


Love and a Hint of Iron

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vamp!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by anon /// “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and a Hint of Iron

“Danny, it’s okay, come on,” Carmilla reached out her hand toward the other vampire, who had squeezed herself into the corner. “You won’t hurt me, I swear.”

 

Danny’s breathing was erratic, gasping for air as she panicked. Her mouth covered with blood and her victims’ breathing even more shallow than her own.

 

But Carmilla wasn’t helping them. She was helping her.

 

“Call an ambulance,” she pleaded, shrinking away from Carmilla’s touch. “Save them, Carmilla.”

 

Carmilla glanced over, and shook her head. “Only if you come with me, Xena,” she replied. “I’m not letting you ruin yourself to save them. If people find you here, they will kill you.”

 

“So what?” It was soft, and Carmilla pretended not to hear, grabbing Danny’s hand and pulling her toward the door.

 

The cold wasn’t real but it was inside her, and Danny sat in the tub shivering as Carmilla gently poured water over her, turning the contents of the tub pink with blood.

 

There was something so raw, so vulnerable about her. Danny barely moved.

 

Carmilla drained the tub and wrapped a towel around Danny. She led her to the bed, sat her down and tucked her in as soon as she was somewhat dry.

 

The tall girl still shivered. All she could see was what she had done, all she had done, the blood, the bodies.

 

Carmilla curls up on the floor.

 

Danny cries out, and Carmilla gets up and hesitantly pads over, sliding into the bed behind Danny, offering what warmth she had, what comfort she had, what humanity she had.

 

She wakes up in the morning and Danny’s naked body is curled around her, and she sees herself, and everything that she was before… before Mother ruined her.

 

The humanity is beautiful. It’s exhausting.

 

She’s a child in the world of vampires, and Carmilla sees the innocence. Danny’s head is on her chest, the tears have stopped and she sleeps peacefully as Carmilla watches.

 

She doesn’t move away, hesitantly stroking the girl’s bright red hair.

 

Later Danny awakens and moves away. Carmilla pretends to be asleep and any awkward moment is avoided.

 

They’re hungry, and there are blood bags stashed everywhere but Carmilla has them hidden well. She raises one to Danny’s mouth and even as Danny shrinks away, she drinks it in. Her fingers are digging into Carmilla’s arm as she tries to restrain herself, to stop the monster, the unstoppable hunger that rises within her.

 

They’re alone and they have each other and it’s nothing more, until one day Carmilla looks at her and there is more. She remembers the softness of her hair, the softness of her heart. She feels it hardening, and she doesn’t want that.

 

She feels her own softening.

 

They run out of blood eventually.

 

They venture out, hunger takes over and Carmilla pulls Danny off of a traveler. Carmilla feels her slipping away, feels Danny slipping away, the hero, the moral center.

 

She doesn’t even realize that the look on her face is revealing her feelings until Danny pulls out of her grasp and stares at her in shock.

 

Voice heavy with unshed tears. “Am I really… am I really so different? Have I changed so much that you’re afraid of me? You, a vampire? Am I that strong?”

 

Carmilla shook her head, reaching out, and barely touching Danny’s hair before letting her hand drop.

 

“I’m not afraid of you hurting me,” she said softly, keeping her eyes locked on Danny’s so that she could see the truth in them. “But… I think I’m in love with you… and because of that, yes, I am terrified.”

 

Ell, Laura, gone. Ruined first, and then gone. Danny was witness, she knew. She felt.

 

Someone steps forward first, the other meets them in the middle. They are both afraid, but in their kiss they can’t taste the fear.

  
Only love and a hint of iron.


End file.
